Don't Leave Me
by Dhiamarra
Summary: So far, this is only a begining to a potentally great Inuyasha fan fic. I hope to finish it but would really love it if you would r&r. It is an Inukag pairing, as most are. Please help out if you can.
1. Under the Stars

-Note from me- This is my first fan fic, as you probably hear from everybody. But I would like to make this a good one if it isn't already. So please read and review. Tell you what you liked about it, what you didn't, what I should cut out, and/or what I should add. Just please be honest and thanks for your patience with me and my newbie-ness.

Thanks,

Michelle!

**Don't Leave Me**

Chapter 1,

Under the Stars:

_How long has it been since I first came down the well and found myself in the fuedal era? It seems like a lifetime has passed by without me ever noticing it. I've come across many people and I have made lots of friends. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Inuyasha...{sigh}, Inuyasha most of all. Somehow, that arrogant, selfish, self-centered jerk rubbed off on me. I find that I can't leave his side without feeling like I've left a piece of me behind. What is this that I'm feeling? Am I feeling it because I am the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo? No, th-that can't be. I may look like her, but I'm my own person. I think and feel things on my own accord. Kikyo does not influence my feelings. Then why? Is it because I..._

"You're awake?"

Kagome looked across the dying fire to meet the gaze of those inquiring golden eyes. It was the middle of the night and the stars were in their full glory. The moon was almost full and all that could be heard in the night's silence was the tiny crickets, singing their requiem for the sun to return. So she sat up in her sleeping bag, being careful not to wake the others, and gazed at the inky sky.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. There's just too much on my mind. How about you? Why aren't you sleeping?"

The moonlight illuminated his ethereal silver hair in a brilliant halo that framed his face. Finally, Inuyasha looked up from the ashes of the fire to Kagome. What she saw there was a look of pain and loss, but was just as quickly washed from his face; his mask was on once again.

_He was thinking of Kikyo, just now. I know it. Only when he thinks of her does he look like that. And it breaks my heart to know he's hurting inside._

"Well, someone has to stand guard. And seeing as how you all are sleeping, I guess it has to be me." He said in that all too familiar tone.

"If it makes you feel better, I feel safe knowing that you are protecting us." As she spoke, Kagome was barely audible.

"Hmph," Inuyasha muttered as he crossed his arms and looked away from her face. "I'm not your guard dog." Then he looked back to gauge her reaction.

_Kagome looks hurt,_ he thought. _Damn, I spoke too soon. Why did I say that?_

Her face held a certain sadness to it that made her already dark brown eyes look even darker. Kagome hung her head and looked down into her lap. "That's not what I meant, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I..."

"I'm going for a walk. Please, I need to be alone for a while. I won't wander far." And then she was off, into the dark shelter of the forest they camped next to, Inuyasha staring after her in confusion.

_I was going to apologize, but she wouldn't let me. Kagome, please don't be mad at me. It's just too hard to let my guard down sometimes. You don't realize how many times I've wished to confide in you but was afraid to trust again. What's wrong with me?_

_Oh, Inuyasha. Why, after all this time, can't you trust me? Maybe you have no reason to trust me. I mean, I did let Koga escape twice before, and I haven't watched over the jewel fragments well. I can't even count how many times they've been stolen from me. After Kikyo took them last time, we only have a couple fragments in our possession. Naraku has the majority of the jewel because Kikyo gave him my piece. And he's getting stronger everyday because of it. It's like we've done nothing but collect the shards for Naraku. And what happens if we ever get the shards back? Or when the jewel becomes whole again? I'm afraid. I don't want Inuyasha to become a full demon. He won't know us anymore. He'll lose contact with everything and everyone knows. His soul mission in life would be to kill. Blood lust would consume him. Inuyasha would not be a completely differen person and I think I would die inside if that happened. _

_And then again, would it be any better if he decided to become fully human? No, it wouldn't because he still wouldn't be the same person I know and...love? Do I love Inuyasha? That would explain a lot. Why I feel like I'm connected with him on more than one level. He's my friend, but so is Miroku, and I don't feel this way for him. Yes...I do love him. But how does he feel? I can't let Inuyasha know about this. He's still head over heels for Kikyo. How can I compete with someone who is dead? That wouldn't be right. Inuyasha must never know how I feel. Even if it kills me. He doesn't need that kind of emotional turmoil and I won't be the one to cause it. _

While she was occupied with thoughts of Inuyasha, Kagome stumbled upon a part of the woods that didn't seem familiar. The trees were gnarled and stretched to the sky in a futile attempt to escape their forsaken surroundings. The dank smell of decay was strong along with the feel of cool, clammy dampness in the air. Moss clung to everything; it covered the trees as well as the ground and the rocks. Trees everywhere. They were so close to each other that Kagome was overwhelmed by a feeling of suffocation. Shadows were cast to every corner and crevice. It was hard to tell if anything lurked in those foreboding shadows.

_Where am I? What's going on? I know this place wasn't like this earlier on. _

_There. I felt it. _

_It felt like a shard of the Sacred Jewel. It must near, but where? _

Kagome looked over her shoulder to an enormously deformed tree. It's roots wove in and out of the earth and it's branches covered her entire view of the star filled sky.

_Why didn't I see this one before? There, I feel it again. It's in the tree. Maybe if I recover this piece by myself, Inuyasha won't think I'm so useless anymore. _


	2. Courage of the Pure 1a

-Note from author…me!- Sorry for the extreme wait for the next chapter's installment. I've been super busy with college, but I will make it a point to keep up with my story from now on…also, I would like to say I might be starting up a fan fiction quiz of sorts on . I've read quite a few that are really good and I really like the format of those. If you ever want to check to see if I've started one on that site, my screen name is exactly the same as it is on But anyhow…I've kept you guys waiting for far too long and you are more than welcome to start throwing things at me….just know that I will dodge them all, muahahahahaha….lol.

Sincerely,

Michelle

Chapter 2

The Courage of the Pure (1a.)

_ I can feel it, in that tree…right in the middle of it. I know a jewel shard is there. This will only prove to Inuyasha that I'm not useless…I can contribute to the group. I'm more than just a helpless jewel detector. _

Kagome slowly walked up to the enormous gnarled tree that wove its branches every which way. To get to the spot where she felt the shard, she climbed up the jagged stairs the tree manifested in its self. Before she got to the location of the jewel shard, she looked back down at her surroundings to make sure her feeling of foreboding wasn't right. Seeing nothing, she started digging away at the bark with a knife she brought here from home.

_ It's here somewhere…only a little bit more and I should be able to get to it. There! Yes, I've got it! _

As soon as she touched the jewel fragment and pulled it out of the tree's old bark, something swooped down and knocked Kagome right out of the tree. The fall down was agonizing…hitting tree branches that whipped her skin open right before the solid ground broke her fall, taking the breath from her as well.

"Thanks for getting the shard out for me…and for bringing me more shards as well. You are a good little wench, aren't you?" Laughed a low, menacing voice. All Kagome could see was blackness and little tiny stars swimming around in her vision as she struggled to take that initial breath that would bring her senses back to her. "Awwww…you're hurting, aren't you? Well, I can take care of that. Hahahaha….." as the figure approached Kagome's struggling form.

-------

_ That's Kagome's blood I smell! If she's hurt, I'll never forgive myself._

All of a sudden, Inuyasha runs off in a whirl of red and white past the sleeping Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. Miroku looks up through sleep filled eyes to vaguely make out Inuyashsa's running form. He nudges Sango awake, urges her to prepare herself for trouble, and instructs Kilala to look after Shippo while they are gone.

"Sango, Inuyasha ran off in quite a hurry. And I don't see Kagome anywhere….do you suppose that Kagome could be in trouble?" he asked ask both the monk and the exterminator ran through the forest, following Inuyasha's tracks.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Miroku. You know how Inuyasha gets when Kagome is in danger. I just hope everything is alright." she replied.

"So do I, Sango…so do I."

-------

Inuyasha followed Kagome's dwindling scent for what seemed like hours, but shortly after he started his search, he found an old clearing where the trees stretched their branches to the sky and the tree trunks were so gnarled and twisted, it was hard to imagine why the trees would grow that way. Moss covered everything to the branches all the way down to the last rock. The moss even hung from the trees. And at the bottom of the largest, most twisted, foreboding looking tree there was a blood stain on the moss. Inuyasha didn't have to go to it to know who's it was. But where was she? There wasn't a blood trail anywhere to be seen and her scent abruptly stops on the other side of the tree.

Soon, Miroku and Sango find Inuyasha sniffing around the clearing frantically, them being out of breath. The monk, being the first to regain his breath, asks the inevitable.

"Inuyasha…where's Kagome?" All he gets for an answer is a snarl and a menacing look.

"Look Inuyasha, what's going on? Kagome's in trouble, isn't she?" asked Sango, practically pleading with the Hanyou.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE KAGOME IS!!!!" Inuyasha yells. Proceeding this was deadly silence. Miroku and Sango keep quite for the fear of getting yelled at again, the birds and insects were scared away, and all that could be heard was the heavy breathing coming from Inuyasha. "Grrrrrrr…..her scent disappears after this tree. I don't know where to find her. She's hurt and I can't go and save her!"

Miroku goes over to the spot where Inuyasha indicated and starts meditating. After what seemed like forever, Miroku got up and walked over to the other two.

------

That's it for now…I have to go to work and do some studying, which, contrary to popular belief, is good for you. Please r&r, send me ideas, or just anything. Also, please don't hesitate to let me know if this was better, worse, or the same as the previous chapter. I really want to make this good, instead of corny-sappy like a lot of other fan fictions of the Inuyasha crew. Anyhow, I look forward to your reviews and I'll have another chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!

Sincerely,  
Michelle


End file.
